


antsy little thing

by ImaginationReaper98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DameRey, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Poe and bb-8, a sprinkle of rey solo, bb-8 is an adorable jack russel terrier, bb-8 is the key, just a smidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Poe ran both of his hands through his hair while resisting the urge to pluck them all out. "It's my fault."OrWhen Poe's dog got lost and stumbled upon Rey.





	antsy little thing

 

Poe ran both of his hands through his hair while resisting the urge to pluck them all out. "It's my fault."

"Oh, come on. Don't be so hard on yourself." said Rose, running a hand along his back. "BB's got little tolerance for staying in one place."

"Exactly, I knew that." _And still_.

Finn placed a cup of coffee in front of him. "Cheer up, man. We'll find him."

The sight of the towering pile of paperwork on his desk made his temples ache, but he couldn't get himself to bother about something so inconsequential compared to the safety of his buddy, God knows where he was.

"I should've kept an eye on him."

"You did, you just got understandably distracted for a second, that's all." Rose smiled reassuringly. "And Finn and I meant it when we said we'll help out."

Finn nodded. "Absolutely, and we'd have to cancel..." his words faltered when Rose sharply gave him a sideway glance. "We could start looking after work."

Poe was too worked up to say no to that.

 

...

 

For once, Poe was at a loss for words.

Leia was smiling at him, head tilted to one side. "Did you hear me, Dameron? I said you're promoted." 

"Yeah, yeah I did." Poe straightened. "I heard."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't act so surprised, it's not like you don't think you deserve it."

Finally, a grin broke out across his face, heart swelling as emotions bubbled up in his chest. He was too caught up in the moment that he failed to notice how his dog, that antsy little thing, leapt out from the couch where he'd put him.

BB was all too pleased to get away though.

 

....

 

 

The place has certainly changed, though not enough for Rey to forget all those days she spent wandering around the halls, her tiny footsteps echoing through the walls. 

Surprisingly, her mother's office was almost exactly the same. Rey was seated on the velvet couch by the window, it was as soft as she remembered.

"Did you ever consider redecorating."

Leia's mouth quirked up. "The rest of the building, yes." 

Rey ran her hand along the armrests. "Ben used to sulk in this exact spot."

"Go easy on your brother, you know he's--"

"A frustrated artist, I know." she said with a wry smile. 

Leia shook her head, amused despite herself. Aside from the obvious indications of time in the fine lines on her face and the silvery threads woven together with her dark hair, her mother has retained her grace and charm, the same way there was a whisper of a young careless man in his father's lopsided smile. 

Rey missed them much more than she thought she did.

"I should get going." Rey walked over to Leia for a brief hug. 

"Don't be late for dinner."

"I'm never late." 

The employees that Rey used to know as a kid were almost all retired, her childhood friend Finn was on the upper floor, and most of the new ones could barely look up from their computer screens. She didn't mind, a workplace wasn't an ideal venue to collect acquaintances anyway.

Though when Rey reached the elevator, she encountered one particularly eager fellow.

It was a dog, a Jack Russel from the looks of it, and it timidly circled around her legs. She went down on one knee, petting the dog gently.

There was golden tag on its collar. "Beebee," she read, "that's a cute name." BB's tail wagged gleefully.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Beebee."

She stood up and spun towards the elevator, but then BB let out a small puppy sound, almost like it was pleading, and began to lick her shoes.

"You can't come with me."

Rey looked around the empty hall, then back at BB. The dog was too darn cute for its own good.

"Alright, come on."

She'd have to ask Finn for help with finding her new friend's owner.

 

....

 

A grinning Finn carrying BB greeted Poe when he arrived at work that morning. Instantly, a combination of joy and relief surged through him.

BB hopped on the ground and ran straight to Poe, who was already crouched down and ready to meet him when they collided. 

"I was worried sick, buddy." he said, stroking BB's fur while he licked Poe's face. "Don't ever do that again."

He rose to his feet with BB still in his arms and turned to Finn with a smile. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Nah, I told you I wasn't the one who found him."

 _Right_. Poe still wasn't sure how to feel about Leia's daughter taking BB home and looking out for him overnight. He was grateful, of course, but he also felt a bit guilty that someone he hadn't even met yet had to clean up the mess left by his brief moment carelessness.

"Tell her I said thank you, then." he said. Finn rolled his eyes to that.

"You can tell her that yourself." 

Finn gestured his head to his left and when Poe whipped his head to the same direction, he saw Rose talking to a young woman with one of the widest smiles Poe has ever seen. 

"Go ahead, you wanted to thank her right?" Finn's cheeky grin was slightly suspicious. Poe gently put BB down and made his way to Rose and her companion.

Rose was the first one to notice them approaching. "Oh, here he is." 

_Wait, they've been talking about me?_

He was wrong there, and his buddy made it clear by catching both of their attention. Rose left and patted Poe on the back when she passed him, her smile mirroring Finn's. 

BB practically jumped right towards Rey, his tail wagging wildly. "Hey, Beebee. Finally home, huh?

"Thanks to you." Poe said, grinning as he held out his hand to her. "I'm Poe."

"Rey." Her grip was firm when they shook hands. "I had to take your dog to my place yesterday, poor thing was lost."

"I know." They both looked down at BB, who was peering at both of them. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be, it was my pleasure. Also, I'm quite sure he gained some considerable weight and that's probably my fault."

Poe shrugged. "Can't blame you. This fella knows how and when to be irresistable if he wanted to."

"I noticed." she chuckled lightly, Poe quite liked the sound of it.

"I heard you just got back here this week after several years, d'you think the city's changed much?"

Her nose crinkled in thought. "Um, not really. Though I'm not sure, I haven't been out much."

Before Poe could even think his words through he blurted, "There's this new restaurant that I know and they serve the best food."

"Even better than Maz's place?"

"Sounds impossible, but yes, it's better." 

Rey grinned at him. It was so warm that he felt like he didn't deserve to get such a close look at it from where he was standing in front of her.

"I'll be the judge of that, I can't easily give up Maz's top spot based on word of mouth. She's a good friend of my dad's. Care to join me?"

Poe rubbed the back of his neck. His mind went, _hell yeah I would_ , but that sounded too eager. "Sure, I'd love to." 

BB barked softly and Poe picked him up. Rey leaned closer to scratch him behind his ears. Meanwhile, Poe couldn't look away from her eyes, they were hazel with a tinge of gold.

"I'm glad I met you, little friend." Her eyes flickered over to Poe. "Sorry, that didn't sound right. I'm basically saying I was happy you're dog got lost."

He laughed while shaking his head. "No, I know what you mean."

Deep inside, a tiny selfish part of him was glad his buddy stumbled upon her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I purposefully mirrored their meeting in the film by dropping the "I know" right there...cause why the hell not? It's perfect for these two.


End file.
